THE LEGEND OF YOUNG JOHNNY.
by VerrucktTeufel
Summary: We've all told our versions of young Johnny, well now its MY turn. Told in a sort of "Urban Ledgend" fashion, the story of Johnny's past and how he came to be. R


 I DO NOT OWN JOHNNY!! Though I do own this fic. ENJOY THIS AND READ IT NOW YOU SON OF A PIG DOG!! YOUR FATHER WAS A HAMPSTER AND YOUR MOTHER SMELT OF ELDERBERRY!!! (Monty python moment folks, sorry for the exclamatory there.)

You may now proceed with your viewing.

  _______________________________

    "…HEADS UP!!" screamed out a young boy throwing a football. It was lunch at the local public high school. Teens running around and laughing like it was their last day alive and free except one young man. Johnny C., "Noodle Boy" to most of the other teens. Johnny was quiet, mostly kept to himself, and never made much eye contact with other people. He was tall for his age, dark "outta control" hair and bony structure. The kids didn't dare to talk to him, saying he was "not normal" and that he might freak out on them or something. They say, that those who have made fun of him have wound up missing on strange accounts. They also say that he carries around a petrified rabbits head in his backpack. People say that that's just a rumor though…

     Some say that he wasn't always like that, that there was a time when he was hyper and out going, happy and full of freedom. The story goes somewhat like this, as a friend once told me. 

  ________________________

    "…17, 18, 19, 20!! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" screamed a little running boy, his black hair bouncing up and down as he ran through the elementary playground. His innocent laughter echoing through the area, colliding with the young giggles of the other children as they ran from him. That was the old Johnny, the carefree, young and innocent Johnny. The one that they missed and we have never met before.

    The Children called him "NNY" for short, also short for "Funny Johnny" as the young first graders called him. Johnny was still the tallest in the whole elementary school and sixth grade, even though he was only a fifth grader. Life was an exciting, fun-filled adventure for little NNY. No worries, plenty of friends, and full of life. That is…till that day…

   A friend of mine, who was a friend of his, told me what they knew about what happened to him.

   Johnny had gotten off the bus from school and was walking home. He had only gone a few yards before he heard sirens and loud chatter coming from up the street. Johnny ran up the sidewalk till he came to his home. There, he saw police vehicles and a large hospital van. "No…MOMMY!! DADDY!!" Screamed the young Johnny. He raced up to his house, his backpack bouncing along his back. He soon stopped and dropped his bag in horror. 

    Three hospital carts where rolled up into the van, Johnny stared in pure fear at the carts as they rolled down his drive way. One, carried his fathers torso, the next held his lower half. The third carried his mothers body, with her head laid apon her chest…her eyes open wide and gaping. Johnny's face grew pale and frozen. His heart pounded loudly. Tears streamed down his face.  

    "You there…is your name Johnny?" A cop asked little NNY. He shook his head "yes". "Im deeply sorry about your parents." The cop said while putting his hand on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny struggled to get himself together. "W.wh..What ha.. Happened?" Johnny choked between tears. The cop scratched his head and looked at the house, then down at Johnny. "Well, seeing that you deserve to know…It seems that they where attacked while inside the home. The "mad man" broke through the back door, leaving a large trail of dirt and mud. He did this very sloppily, leaving large amounts of prints. Like…he wanted to get caught." The cop said causiously, "Im…very sorry." 

    The press left soon, then the van, and finally the cops. The police issued that Johnny be left with a supervisor at Johnny's home, till some legal guardians where found for him to stay with. Late that night, around 2 AM (hmm…), a loud noise was heard in the kitchen. Johnny woke up startled. His heart beating loudly, he crept outta bed and headed down stairs, a bat in hand, to the kitchen. 

   "H…Hello?!?" Johnny stuttered loudly. A tall, dark figure turned suddenly and looked at Johnny. Johnny's heart stopped suddenly, his face fixated on the figure. "YOU!" exclaimed the figure. Johnny screamed out for help, the figure just laughed at him. "You meeeaaaan…dis guy?!?" The figure stated while holding up a decapitated head. Johnny gulped, trying not to faint, and gripped the bat tighter. "I've been searching everywhere little one", the figure hissed, "everywhere for a suitable shell to carry the disease that I hold…someone to lift my curse…The voices…they told me that the next one would be here…but the others didn't seem the type…but YOU!!" the figure said while creeping closer to little Johnny, "YOU! You MUST be…you must be the next flusher!!!" 

    "GET AWAY FROM MEEE!!" Screamed Johnny as he swung the bat around himself. The figure grabbed the bat from Johnny, and then threw it outta the way. "TAKE THIS CURSE FROM MEEE!!" The figure screeched as he reached for an odd looking knife in his pocket and swung it at Johnny. He cut Johnny above his left eye, the blood leaked from his head and began to trickle from the wound. The gash began to swell and sting, his head began to pound and twist his vision. Johnny crumpled on the ground, holding his head in pain. The figure began to laugh loudly and manically. 

    "YEEEHEHEHEEE!! IM FREE! FREEEE!!!" the figure screamed as he ran out of the house and into the streets. "IM FREEE!! DO YOU HEAR ME? IM FREEE!!" He screamed, only to be hit by an on coming truck seconds later. Johnny lay there on the ground…blood pouring from his forehead onto the carpet floors.

     The next morning he awoke to find himself in his home…all though it had changed. The walls where older, torn apart, and there was a staircase leading downward instead of upstairs. "Where am I? He said struggling to get up. He touched his forehead, to find blood on his fingertips. "That…wasn't a dream after all. Which means this isn't either…" He said softly. Johnny began to examined the house, while something else examined him…

   ______________________________

     To this day, the teens at Scenic High School still tell Johnny's tale as an urban legend, despite its truth. The kids have forgotten Johnny's old nickname over the years and now only know him as his new one, "Noodle Boy". All of his friends have left him because of the rumors and sudden change in his attitude. People don't go near him, and others tremble and run when he looks in their direction, at least, most do. 

    Johnny's happy "Go lucky" personality has been destroyed, now leaving torment in its ashes. He now spends his days going to school, surviving on his own. Some state that he resides in the old, condemned shack down the street, house 777. They've started to say, around the school, that He keeps people who have made fun of him locked down in the dungeons of his house…and that you can hear screams and laughter coming from the shack late at night. 

    But, hey…those are just rumors………..right?

   ________________________________________

YOU MAY FLAME ME NOW!! I'll admit, this sucked. *Hangs head * I am ashamed, though I like the whole "Urban Legend" feel I had put into it, but hey, if you didn't like this Im sorry. If you DID like this, Im proud with myself and I thank you with your compliments. 

FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!! I like dos. 


End file.
